Había una vez un vampiro
by Ann.-Stryder
Summary: Cuentos clásicos al mejor estilo Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola!**_

_**Volvi!**_

_**Bueno... la única que me dejo un review fue Monse-dark hunter, pero... ¡ay! quería volver a escribir... Asi que... ¡gracias, monse! Acá está la primera historia, espero que les guste =)**_

**_¡Ah, si! Obviamente, Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Morgan Meyer que es una dios ídola genia, y no míos. Para más información, consulte el súper libro "Crepúsculo". Cualquier parecido a la novela, a La Cenicienta o a la realidad es pura coincidencia. La boludez es originalmente mía._**

* * *

**Bellicienta y los _caños_ Cullen**

Había una vez un príncipe llamado Edward Cullen. Su padre Carlisle, el Rey del Reino de Forks, que tenía ya cuatrocientos cincuenta y ocho años, tres meses, una semana y dos días, y su madre Esme, la Reina del Reino de Forks, que tenía ciento cinco años, un mes y dos semanas con diez minutos, le dijeron a Edward que tenía que casarse al cumplir los dieciocho, que en realidad era ciento ocho años, cero meses, cero semanas y cero días. Pero él no quería casarse, porque no estaba enamorado y no quería casarse por conveniencia. Entonces la Reina Esme armó un graaaaaaaaan baile en el gran castillo Cullen. Su hermana melliza, la princesa Mary Alice, ya estaba comprometida con el príncipe Jasper Withlock, y su hermana mayor Rosalie Lilian, estaba casado con el príncipe Emmett McCarty. Ninguna quería ser Reina así que le dejaron todo al pobrecito de Edward, como siempre hacían con todo lo que tenían que hacer. Ah, y claro, había que aclarar que en esta maravillosa y super sexy familia eran todos vampiros.

En el mismo Reino de Forks, en una casita humilde vivía una chica llamada Isabella Swan,. Aunque sus feas hermanastras Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory le decían Bellicienta, al igual que su fea madrastra Mike Newton. Un día llegó la noticia de que el Rey Crlisle estaba organizando el baile para su precioso hijo, y las feas hermanastras no dejaron pasar la oportunidad.

-Cha cha cha chan…. Soy Eric Yorkie, el mensajero oficial del Rey Carlisle Cullen y la Reina Esme Platt de Cullen. Quedais invitados todos vosotros al gran baile que se festejara para que el príncipe Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Platt busque novia.- Dije Eric, el mensajero.

-¡Oh, un baile!- dijo Jessica Stanley.

-¡Si! ¡Y además Bella no podrá ir!- dijo Lauren.

-Claro que sí, Isabella irá al baile. Si es que termina de limpiar todo.- dijo la fea madrastra Mike.

-Que no me digan Isabella.- dijo la pobre Bellicienta, que seguía limpiando.

-Cállate Bellicienta, que sino no vas al baile.

-Ok.- dijo Bella.

-Ejem,, bueno, yo me voy llendoo….- dijo el mensajero Eric.

Así le dieron a Bella tropecientas mil quinientas cosas para que limpie y ordene, así que no pudo ir al baile. Sus feas hermanastras y su fea madrastra Mike iban hermosas, a pesar de ser feas (?). Pero entonces…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Gritó Bellicienta, asustada.

-No te asustes, tonta, que yo soy tu hada madrina! –dijo la princesa Alice saltando por todos lados.

-Pero… vos sos la princesa Alice. -le contestó Bella confundida.

-Uy… está bien… vos no me dejás soñar… Bueno, estoy acá para ayudarte a ir al baile, para que mi hermano no se case con Tanya… y mucho menos con Mike.

-Mmm… ¿y cómo vamos a hacer eso?

-Una princesa puede hacer todo. Además acordate que yo veo el futuro, estoy viendo que vas a ir a la fiesta.

-Em… no, no lo dijiste.

-Ok. Bueno, veo el futuro, ¿listo?

-_Listo el pollo._

-Okey. A ver, te vas a poner esto… -dijo Alice sacando un montón de ropa de una valija.- y esto.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Dale, andá vestite que llegamos tarde.

-Ufa.

Bellicienta se fue a vestir y estaba hermosa. Ya no era Bellicienta, era Bella Swan. Fueron al baile corriendo, porque como Alice era un princesa vampiro era muy rápida.

En el baile…

El principe Edward bailaba con todas sin ganas, y una le parecía más fea que la otra. Hasta la madrastra Mike había bailado con él. Entonces la ve llegar…

-Oh, qué princesa hermosa. –dijo.

-Oh, qué cosa más fea. –dijo entonces Jessica.

-Callate. –le dijo Edward a Jessica, y se fue a bailar con Bellicienta.

Bellicienta estaba que no podía de la emoción, y empezó a bailar con el prícipe Edward.

Pero entonces tocaron las doce, y Bella se acordó de lo que le había dicho la princesa Alice.

_(flashback)_

_-Bella, a la medianoche tenés que volver, porque como sos humana, estem… bueno la ropa se la saqué a Tanya y si no se la devuelvo me mata. Y si descubre que la usó una humana para bailar con Edward… peor._

_-Okey, okey, Alice, a las doce salgo pitando del palacio._

_(fin flashback)_

Salió corriendo del palacio, pero como era muy torpe, se calló a piso y se olvidó una zapatilla converse, porque Alice no había conseguido robarle los zapatos de cristal a Rosalie.

Llegó a la casa y por una semana no se habló del baile, porque las hermanastras Jessica y Lauren y la madrastra Mike no consiguieron engatusar al principito Edward. Un día, el mensajero Eric Yorkie llegó de nuevo a la casita de los Swan-Stanley-Mallory-Newton.

-Hola, señoras, Bella, y.. ejem… Mike. –dijo Eric.- He venido a que se prueben la hermosa Converse que se ha dejado olvidada la human-emmm… la chica que bailó con el principe Edward en el baile.

-¡Fui yo! –grito Jessica, haciendole honor a su fama de loca-histerica-mentirosa-engañosa.

-Nah, fui yo. –dijo Lauren, haciendole honor a su fama de maldita.

-Fui yo. –se limitó a decir la madrastra Mike. Todos la/lo miraron raro.

Todas se probaron la converse y a ninguna le entró. Entonces apareció Bellicienta, que estaba por ahí limpiando como siempre.

-¡Oh, mi Converse! –dijo emocionada.

-No, es mentira. –dijo Mike.

-Shh, callate Mike, se la tiene que probar, es la ley. –dijo Eric.

Bella se probó la zapatilla y _oh sorpresa,_ le entró.

Entonces Bella Marie Swan y Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Platt se casaron y tuvieron una hija mitad vampiro mitad humana llamada Renesmee Carlie Cullen, que fue imprimada por un lobo llamado Jacob Black. Ellos también se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre, pero no tuvieron hijitos, porque nadie se animó a probar cómo eran los bebés mitad vampiro, mitad humano, mirad lobo.

**Entonces, Isabella Marie Swan de Masen Cullen Evenson Platt y Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Evenson Platt fueron felices y comieron perdices, al igual que Renesmee Carlie Masen Cullen Evenson Platt Swan de Black y Jacob Black.**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno... emm... Este loe scribi yo solita. No es la gran cosa, ya se, pero... asi van a ser todos los demás. Ah! Una aclaración:**

**Los caños Cullen... para los qe no lo saben, caño es... algo asi como sexy... ii emm... Listo el pollo... bueno, es listo.**

**Besos! Dejen reviews =) Buenos... ¬¬ xD**


	2. Edward Lin Cullen

_**¡Hola! Estoy acá de nuevo! Hoy volví de una convivencia con miis amigos, prendí la cimpu y encontré ¡cuatro reviews! xD La re emocion yoo =) Un bso!!**_

_**Aaaaah, Si, este lo escribí con mi mejor amiga Cammy, así qe va dedicado a ella! **_

_**Y, obviamente, que todo eso, osea, los personajes, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Ninguno de los personajes son míos, pero... ¡algún día lo serán! ¡lo juro! Mientras tanto, yo escribo estos cuentitos n.n Este está basado en "Tam Lin", que es un cuento maravilloso de China. **_

_**Un beso!**_

* * *

**Edward Lin Cullen**

Una vez, hace muchísimos años, vivía en el Reino de Forks una torpe joven que se llamaba Bella, y era hija de un jefe de policía muy querido en el pueblo. Había heredado de su padre el ruborizamiento y deseo de ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban.

Salía de su enorme casa de piedra gris y daba largos paseos por la casa de Mike Newton. Cerca de allí había un bosque donde decían que vivían vampiros y licántropos. A pesar de los terribles relatos de los lugareños, un día de lluvia salió a caminar por los bosques. Apenas entró quedó maravillada con los árboles de manzanas, así que cortó una para comerla. Apareció un joven que muy sexy, y le dijo:

-No se puede pasear por este bosque ni cortar las manzanas sin mi permiso.

-No quise hacer nada malo, te pido que me perdones. –se disculpó ella ruborizándose.

El sonrió al escucharla y la miró con cariño.

-Sería muy feliz si pudiera darte todas las manzanas que crecen aquí, pero no son mías.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Edward Lin Cullen.

-¡Edward Lin Cullen! ¡El caballero vampiro! –exclamó y arrojó la manzana con temor.

-No tengas miedo, aunque me digan caballero vampiro, soy un ser humano. Mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño, y mi abuelo Carlisle me llevó a vivir con él. Un día, mientras cazábamos en estos mismos bosques, comenzó a soplar un viento extraño. Sentí mucho sueño y me quedé dormido profundamente. Al despertar, estaba en la tierra de Victoria, la Reina de los vampiros, que me había raptado mientras dormía. Desde entonces le pertenezco y durante el día cuido los bosques. ¡Cómo quisiera ser nuevamente un ser humano! ¡Deseo con todo mi corazón verme libre del encantamiento!

Edward habló con tanta tristeza que Bella le preguntó conmovida:

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

-Esta noche es el primer día de noviembre, es el único momento en el que hay una posibilidad de volverme a la vida humana. Los vampiros viajan a otra comarca y voy con ellos.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Al llegar la medianoche, tendrás que ir a la entrada del bosque y esperar allí hasta que pase la caravana de los vampiros. Vas a ver pasar tres grupos. Yo voy en el tercero, manejando un Volvo plateado. Cuando me veas, correrás hasta mí, sin miedo, me sacarás del auto y me abrazarás muy fuerte. No me sueltes, pase lo que pase. Esa es la única manera en que podré volver a tu mundo. ¿Lo harás?

Sin palabras, Bella asintió con su mirada.

Esa noche, poco antes de las doce, Bella corrió hacia en lugar indicado por Edward Lin y se escondió en la sombras detrás de un enorme árbol oscuro hasta que escuchó que se acercaban los vampiros. Luego apareció el primer grupo de vampiros, encabezado por la Reina Victoria, que montaba un corcel de color azabache.

Bella se quedó inmóvil y los dejó pasar, como le había pedido Edward. Tampoco se movió cuando pasó el segundo grupo.

En el tercero, distinguió el Volvo plateado de Edward Lin, que llevaba una corona de oro sobre su hermoso cabello color bronce. Entonces, Bella salió de la oscuridad, corrió hacia el auto, sacó a Edward y lo rodeó con sus brazos. En ese momento se esuchó una voz espectral.

-¡Edward Lin se escapa!

El caballo negro de Victoria se detuvo y ella se volvió para mirar con odio inhumano a Bella, que abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a Edward Lin. Entonces les lanzó un hechizo.

Edward Lin se convirtió en un murciélago. A pesar de eso, Bella lo mantuvo apretado contra su pecho.

Luego, el murciélago se transformó en una serpiente fría y escurridiza que se enroscó al cuello de Bella, mientras ella la sujetaba firmemente.

Después, la fría serpiente se transformó en James, pero Bella no claudicó.

Por fin, Victoria comprendió que había perdido para siempre a su vampiro más querido, entonces dijo en un tono fúnebre:

-Adiós, Edward Lin. Nunca creí que el amor de una humana fuera tan fuerte. ¡La odiaré por siempre!

Mientras la Reina hablaba, la pálida luz del amanecer comenzó a iluminar la Tierra. Los vampiros se alejaban velozmente, y solo quedó de ellos el recuerdo de sus sombras.

Edward Lin besó las doloridas manos llenas de mordidas de Bella, y juntos regresaron a la casa de piedra gris, donde se casaron y vivieron felices _"tanto como duraron sus vidas"._

_

* * *

_

_**Es medio raro, este fue el más complicado xD **_

**Deniiziithaw:_ Si, me maté de la risa yo sola escribiendo los apellidos xD Un beso, qe bueno qe te haya gustado =)_**

**maria alice cullen:_ Mi imaginación tan raraa... xD Un beso, cuidate!_**

**faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam:_ Qe bueno qe te haya gustado! Un kiss =)_**

**me!:_ Mike de madrastra. No se me ocurría nadie, así que dije ¡Mike! Y lo puse. Me alegro qe te guste!! =)_**

**Aguseliz:_ Aca tenés! Otra más de mis locuras! La re risaaa xD! Qe bueno qe te encanet!! Un beso grandee =)_**

_**Un besiitoo..**_

_**Ah! Y, en el próxima cap se viene... chan chan chann... Un cuento escribido por mi!! Escribido?? Jajaa xD Lo escribí yo con unos amigos para un trabajo de literatura. La princesa vampiro. Cosa rara. Cortita. Muy Top.**_

_**Baiii!**_

_**Peqii :P**_


	3. La princesa vampiro

**_Acás está. La princesa vampiro. Lo más raro que escribí en toda mi vida. Espero que les guste, es bien cortito :/_**

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, ella es la dueña de todo. Nosotros nada más los usamos un ratito para un trabajo del cole… Un beso!_**

**_Briil, Laura, Juan y Peqii…_**

* * *

**La princesa vampiro**

Una vez, en un palacio lujoso y hermoso, vivía una bella princesa vampiro llamada Isabel Swan. Ella se había casado obligada con otro vampiro llamado Miguel Newton, pero ninguno de los de amaba. En realidad, Isabel estaba enamorada de Eduardo, el cocinero de su castillo, pero él era humano, así que mantenían un noviazgo en secreto.

Un día, Eduardo se enfermó de dengue. Estaba solo, así que Isabel tomó la decisión de convertirlo en vampiro para salvarlo.

Pero apareció Miguel, que enterado del romance de su esposa y también de sus intenciones, trató de matar a Eduardo.

Isabel pudo salvarlo a tiempo, y lo convirtió.

Para ese momento, Miguel había conocido a una vampiresa llamada Tanya, y empezaron a salir juntos.

Unos meses después, Eduardo, Isabel, Tanya y Miguel se casaron en una boda doble y vivieron felices por siempre y para siempre.

**

* * *

**

**B****ueno… esto es lo que salió haciendo una composición para el cole… ¡nos sacamos un diez! Mentira, un nueve. Va dedicado a mi sobrina Briil, mi tía Laura y mi melli Juan. Somos unos genios, ¡miren lo que hicimos! ¡Escribimos un best-seller! Seeh, claro ¬¬ Bueno, déjennos soñar, no? No es oh, qué historia, pero… tampoco podíamos hacerla hiper-Crepúsculo porque nos sacábamos un uno. Nos salió esto. Ah, si!**

**Los personajes, por si alguno no lo entendió…**

Isabel______Bella

Eduardo____Edward

Miguel______Mike

Tanya______Tanya

**Ah! Otra cosa mas: Tam Lin es un cuento maravilloso tradicional chino, por eso lo de Edward "Lin".**

**Ahora sii...**

**_Sayurisan_: Sii, este me salió rarísimo, jajaja xD Me alegro de q te haya gustado, grax x los 2 reviews! =) Un bso gramdee :P**

**_maria alice cullen_:** **Gracias! Qe bueno que te guste, jeje xP**

**_deniziithaw_: Acá está, otra aventura más de los Cullen. Y sí, a mí también Lin me suena a chica. Nunca voy a entender porqué les ponen esos nombres. Un beso!**

**Ah! Si, _otra_ cosiita mas: Se me están acabando las ideas. Tiren ideas para hacer más cuentos porque a mi ya no se me ocurre ninguno!**

**Un besoo =)**

**Peqii**


	4. La Bellita Roja y el Licántropo Feroz

**_Hi!_**

**_I'm back again!_**

**_Emee.. bueno... nada qe decir, por aora, noo? Solamentee esto: _**

**_Los personajes no son nuestros, son todos de Stephenie Meyer que es una genia que los hizo para que nosotras hagamos esto (?) La historia Caperucita Roja tampoco es nuestra, es de un tipo que la hizo re sangrienta y después la cambiaron, y nosotras hicimos esto para divertirnos (con Crepúsculo). Para más información, leerse Crepúsculo que es el mejor libro del mundo. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, con el libro, con el cuento, o bla, bla, bla… es pura coincidencia._**

**_By: Cammy & Peky_**

* * *

**La Bellita Roja y El Licántropo Feroz**

Había una vez, en una casita, una chica llamada Bella, pero todos le decían Bellita Roja porque se ruborizaba por cualquier cosa. Un día, su madre Esme, le dijo:

-Oh, Bella, tienes que ir a llevarle esta canasta de comidita a tu abuela Jacob.

-Oh, madre, ahora se la llevaré. –le contestó Bellita Roja.

-De acuerdo, y ten cuidado con los licántropos, toma el camino más corto.

-Si mamaaaaa.

Cuando Bella iba por el bosque, tropezándose con todo como Peky en gimnasia, porque era muy torpe, se le apareció un chico que la ayudó a levantarse.

-Oh, muchas gracias… -dijo Bella, pero no sabía el nombre del chico.

-Soy Paul. –le contestó él.

-Bueno. Tengo que irme a llevarle la comidita a mi abuela Jacob.

-Oh, está bien. Ve por ese camino, es más corto, y por ahí no te comen los vampiros.

-Gracias, Paul. –dijo Bella, y siguió caminando y cayéndose por el bosque, hasta que llegó a la casa de su abuelita.

-¡Hola, abuela Jacob! –dijo con emoción, pero se asustó al ver que su abuelita no se parecía a Jacob, sino más a Paul.

-Hola, querida. Ven, tráeme la comida.

-De acuerdo, abuelita. ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a Paul? ¿El también es un licántropo como tú? –preguntó Bellita llena de curiosidad, ruborizándose.

-Si, él también es un licántropo, y es mi hermano mellizo. Por eso nos parecemos tanto.

-¡MENTIRA! TU ERES PAUL. –dijo Bella cuando se dio cuenta de que su abuelita era Paul.

-Si, y me he comido a Jacob por contarte nuestro secreto. Ahora te voy a comer a ti. Muajajajajaaaaa –dijo Paul, riéndose como Lord Voldemort.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! –gritó Bella ruborizándose, pero Paul ya se había convertido en lobo y se la había comido.

Entonces apareció Edward Cullen, el vampiro cazador. Agarró y le cortó la panza a Paul mientras el muy vago dormía. Sacó a Bella y a Jacob y le puso piedritas en la panza.

-Gracias, Edward. –dijo Bella, que se enamoró de él y descubrió que era un vampiro.

-Gracias, chupasangres. –dijo Jacob, que a pesar de odiar a los vampiros por ser un hombre lobo, se sentía agradecida.

**Bella y Edward se casaron, y fueron felices para siempre y por siempre fore ver ande ver porque después de que Bella tuvo a Renesmee, se convirtió en vampiro. Renesmee se casó con Jacob, que era una abuelita joven, y tuvieron que revivir a Paul porque estaba enamorado de la hermana de Jacob.**

_**Y colorín colorado, muy ruborizado, este cuento (por fin) ha terminado.**_

Ah si!! Como dije, hoy 2x1! O 1x2? Ni ida! Es lo mismo, no?

Con ustedes, señoras y señores, crepusculeras y crepusculeros... Chachachann!! La historia de Loleta!!

Érase una vez un chico llamado Edward que estaba enamorado de Bella. Bella al principio no le daba ni cinco de pelota, pero después ve a su novio Mike metiéndole los cuernos con su hija Renesmee (?) Y como que se queda re depre y se empieza a juntar más con Edward entonces se hacen novios (BIG??) Pero después Edward empieza a gustar más de Tanya (que era re gata) y cómo que se gustan tanto tanto que Tanya lo droga a Edward para sacarse las ganas de tener sexo con el y entonces cuando están en pleno... eh... acto (xD) Bella llega (a donde?) y le empieza a gritar puteadas. Entonces se va a Volterra (¿Por qué a Volterra?) a decirle a Aro que la convierta en vampira pero entonces llega Edward (de donde?) y le dice que no se convierta y que lo perdone. Ella le dice que si, entonces se van de luna de miel, se casan y vivieron felices para siempre.

_**¡Fin!**_

* * *

**Mmm... mucho ruborizamientoo... xD Esta también fue rarísima de escribir. Aparte que me falto la parte esa de "es para comerte mejooor", porque no me lo acordaba todo. Ufaa! Ah, si! Gracoias x sus review. Me dejaron ruborizada :$**

**_Aguseliz:_ Si! Bueno, en realidad... no lo lei yo, lo leyó un compañero mío. Yo soy más miedosa que Bella ni loca me paraba ahí a leer. Qe bueno qe te haya gustado, gracias! Un kisss :D**

**_Cayasly:_ Gracias! Ya estoy con una amiga escribiendo BlancaNieves y los Siete Enanitos. Ups! Lo dije :$ xD Me alegro qe te gusten mis cosas locas, un beso!**

**_Loleta:_ Ay, amiga loleta... loleta si estás leyendo esto, te pido encarecidamente que dejes de escribirme, me das miedo. Un pequeño consejo: opérate del cerebro. No te preocupes, yo suelo asustar a la mayoría de la gente con mis cosas raras. Ah ¡acá está tu historia! Me encanto, me mori xD sI!! Me quiero unir a los zapatos rotos =) Un beso gramdee! (PD: A mi tambien me gusta el faaaaaso!)**

**_Lilyanaaah Cullen_****_:_ Gracias x la sugerencia! Ya estoy escribiendo Blancanieves. Un beso!!**

** _deniziithaw__:_ Chabela... Lo voy a tener en cuenta, jaja!! Yo odiaba el nombre Isabella, y ahora quiero ir corriendo al registro civil a cambiarme mi nombre por ese. xD Un besoo enorme!!!**

**_Almemdra:_ Aquí sigo escribiendo! Seh, los caños Cullen. No hay mejor definición! xD Un beso, me alegro que te gusten!! Besoss! =)**

**Un beso, nos vemos!**

**Peqii***

**Ah! Tengo otra cosa más para decirles:**

**Tengo ochocients ideas para otros fics. Pero no quiero subir algo que nadie lea, asi que.... ustedes decidan.**

**-Romeo & Juliet: Brenda es la túa cantante de Alice, y se hace mejor amiga de los Cullen cuando descubre su secreto. Se va enamorando de Edward, pero cuando llega Bella... chan! (WTFH?)**

**-Just a Beautiful Disaster: (AU) La mayoría conocen esta historia. Rosa Melanie Allen (el nombre entero porqe es de la clase alta (N/A: Nariz parada sorryyy (?) ) ) se muda de New York a Forks xqe su padre se casa con Emily. En el colegio conoce a los Cullen, y se trata de hacer amiga de Edward para molestarlo, aunque más tarde se da cuenta que amistad no es lo único que quiere.**

**-Full Moon: (no tiene un nombre muy lindo, pero buah...) Kate/Garret. Kate Swan se muda a Forks con su hermana Tanya para visitar a su prima Bella y a su novio Garrett. Ella es humana, pero él… Situado después de Amanecer.**

**-Bree Cullen: Los Vulturis le dan una segunda oportunidad a Bree. Situado entre Eclipse y Aamanecer. Porque ella y Bellano no son tan distintas como parecen.**

**Ahora sii... **

**Bye!**


	5. Victoria & James

**_Hola! Bueno.. emm.. esto es un poco triste pero... no puedo terminar las demás historias xqe el colegio me esta matandoo ¬¬ ii esta sha la teniia escriita hace tiempoo... PROMETO qe pronto voi a contestar los reviews ii a subir otro cap!!! (Cuando encuentre la solucion para no llevarme Cateqesis a diciembre, sii Catequesis!) Aaaaah! Y además pronto pero mas despues voi a subir la historia de Bree Cullen!! wiii =) Amo a esa chicaa =)_**

**_Un besoo, y sigan dejando reviews plis q me alientan a seguir escribiendo y aprobar las materias!! Ayy cuanto extraniioo las vacacioneees! :( En vacaciones de invierno prometo escribir quinientas historias juntas!! xD Un beso ahora sii, las dejoo :P con esta historiaa medioo dramaa peroo weee... mejor esto qe nadaaa..._**

**_Ah! ii ademas... les qiero pedir unn favorciitoo... dejenmee en un review su personaje preferido de Crepusculo (chico) qe tengoo ganas de hacer un fic medio rarooo! Um bzoo :P_**

**_Peqii!_**

* * *

**Victoria & James**

Había una vez, hace muchísimos años, en un pueblito llamado Forks, una chica de quince años llamada Victoria. Era pelirroja y de ojos celestes, y la envidia de todas sus amigas. Además, tenía un increíble talento para salir bien parada en todo cada vez que se metía en problemas, o por ejemplo, alguien la seguía.

Es por eso mismo que le costó tanto a James encontrarla. Cuando por fin lo hizo, ya había pasado un año y media, y Victoria ya tenía casi diecisiete. Fue entonces cuando el vampiro se dio cuenta del talento de Victoria, y pasó de ser una buena comida a un buen don para formar un aquelarre. Se hizo amigo de ella durante más de un año, se ganó su confianza, y cuando creyó que ya había caído, le contó lo que era. Pero ni siquiera contaba con que ella se enamorara de él.

Cuando se enteró de que James era un vampiro, Victoria le suplicó que la convirtiera, para poder estar con él toda la eternidad, creyendo que él también la amaba.

Cuando Victoria cumplió los dieciocho, y su don se había vuelto más poderoso, dejó todo para estar con James, y él la convirtió.

Siguieron su camino, ella amándolo más que a nadie, y él usándola como arma. Más tarde, al aquelarre se unió Laurent.

"_**Es de tontos malgastar tanta energía vengando a alguien que sintió menos afecto por ti que un cazador por su perro. No fuiste para él nada más que alguien oportuno"**_

Edward Cullen - Eclipse


	6. Bellanieves y los siete Cullens I

**_¡Hola! Bueno, aquí estoy... volví, con la primera parte de un nuevo cuentito :) Mil perdones por el retraso, acá los dejo con la primera parte de este cuento, que como es muy largo, lo voy a dividir en tres partes. Beso!_**

* * *

**Bellanieves y los siete Cullens**

Había una vez, en un pueblito llamado Forks, una malvada reina llamada Jessica Stanley. Tenía una odiosa hija llamada Lauren Mallory y una hermosa hijastra llamada Isabella Swan. Desde chiquita, Isabella había preferido que le dijeran Bella, pero como tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, todos le decían Bellanieves.

Un día, Jessica estaba mirándose en su espejo mágico Mike Newton, como hacía cada semana.

-Espejo, espejito… Mike, bonito… ¿No soy yo la chica más hermosa de todo Forks?

-En realidad... No. Ahora que ha crecido, la chica más hermosa de todo el pueblo es Bellanieves. –dijo él, poniendo cara de baboso.

-¡No puede ser! ¡A vos también te gusta! –gritó Jessica indignada.- Isabella DEBE morir.

Y entonces salió corriendo a buscar su celular, abrió la tapita y marcó el número de James.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**_Sí, eso es todo por ahora... ¿qué pobre, no? Mil perdones por los siglos de los siglos (amén) que tarde en subir, pero... ¡Dios! Nunca me haban mal en el colegio. Y todo por culpa de un chico... Bueno, el caso es que me tardé mucho, porque tube que estudiar, estudiar, estudiar... y seguir estudiando. Y lo peor de todo... es que no me sirvió de mucho. Bueno, no subi para hablar del colegio. Me voi a tardar un poco más àra subir la segunda parte, pero que no panda el cúnico... ¡subiré! Un beso, nos vemos... espero sus revoiews, que voi a responder pronto, lo juro... y siganme mandando lo de su chico favorito... cuando esté en vacaciones (las de verdad, no estas que encima son para hacer más tarea ¬¬) voy a escribir un nuevo fic sobre eso... ahora sí..._**

**_Un beso..._**

**_Peky!_**


	7. Bellanieves y los siete Cullens II

_**Hola! Volví señores, con la parte más importante. ¿Y saben qué? Anoche soñé que me ponía escribir. Debe ser que estoy teniendo visiones del futuro (?) Wii, soy Alice! Seguro, seguro… no los hago esperar más y les traigo la segunda parte… gracias x su paciencia! :) Ah! Para leer este capítulo, escuchen la canción Thriller, de Michael Jackson ( ) Queda mui bien! :)**_

**Bellanieves y los siete Cullens II**

Bellanieves iba caminando por el bosque, tropezándose con el pasto, cantando desafinadamente.

Pasó por un hermoso prado, y se detuvo a observar la belleza de las plantitas.

-¿Isabella Swan? –dijo alguien atrás suyo. Esa voz hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

-Em… ¿si? –le respondió ella.

-Genial. Esto Va a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba. –dijo James antes de reírse maquiavélicamente y atacar a Bella. (N/A: Yo se que en la historia de verdad el cazador no la mata y la deja ir, pero… James es James. No se lo pude cambiar. Además, Bella me cae mal y quería molestarla un ratito)

La mordió y estaba a punto de beber su sangre cuando escuchó una voz de pajarito que decía "¡Oh por Carlisle, mira su ropa!" al mismo tiempo en que un vampiro súper hot lo corría de encima de Bella.

-¿Quién eres? –le preguntó entre gritos a su vampiro salvador, mientras Alice, Emmett y Jasper desmembraban a James.

-Me llamo Edward Cullen. Te estás convirtiendo en un vampiro, pero yo no puedo dejar que eso pase porque Alice me contó que me voy a enamorar de vos. Así que bancá un rato que llamo a Carlisle a ver qué podemos hacer. –Bella escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Edward le decía, pero no entendía nada y además sentía que se estaba prendiendo fuego.

Edward fue a buscar a Carlisle para ver qué podía hacer. No podía dejar que su futura amada se convirtiera en un monstruo.

-Edward, tenés que chupar todo el veneno. –le explicó Carlisle.

-Pero, Carlisle… el veneno tiene gusto feo, y además… ¿¡y si la mato!? –le contestó él, espantado.

-Edward, es eso o dejar que se convierta. You only got four minutes to save the world!* -le dijo su padre, cantando como Madonna. Edward lo miró raro, pero se dispuso a salvar a su querida Bella, a quien, a pesar de no admitirlo en este momento, ya le empezaba a gustar. Se tomó todo el veneno del cuerpo de la humana sin repetir y sin soplar, y cuando sintió que la sangre estaba limpia, se resistió a la _súa cantante_, dejó de respirar y se la llevó a su cabaña-mansión.

…

Ya estaban todos los Cullen reunidos en su cabaña-mansión explicándole a Bellanieves lo que había pasado.

-Tu malvada madrastra la reina Jessica mandó a James a que te matara, porque estaba muerta de envidia. –le explicó Alice.

-James es un vampiro, igual que nosotros, pero él chupa sangre humana y nosotros sangre animal. Te tenés que quedar con nosotros, porque sino la novia de James te va a matar, ¿si? –dijo Carlisle.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron en reconocimiento. (Creo que se dice así)

-Ya sé qué son. ¡Yo los conozco! –gritó, y se puso a dar saltitos como Alice.- ¡Ustedes son los Cullen! ¡Los de Crepúsculo! –y entonces sacó de su mochila un libro negro con letras en rojo que decían "Crepúsculo". Los Cullen se miraron por un segundo y asintieron con la cabeza, nerviosos. ¿Sería ella otra loca twilighter? - ¡Edwaaaaaaaaaaard! ¡Ahora yo también te amo! –y saltó al cuello del vampiro.

-Perfecto. Lo que faltaba. –se quejó Rosalie.

Edward le explicó las cosas a Bella con calma, y se hicieron novios. A una semana de esto, una hermosa joven pelirroja llegó a la cabaña. Los Cullen se habían ido de caza, y Bella, al ser la única humana, se había quedado sola. _Já! _

-Buenos días, ¿se encuentra Isabella Swan? Yo soy Victoria –preguntó la hermosa joven de ojos… ¿rojos? Oh-oh! Bellanieves decidió disimular.

-Emm... ¡no! Aquí no vive ninguna Isabella. Mi nombre es Bellanieves... Cullen. Sí, eso, Cullen.

-Ah, bueno. –dijo Victoria, que ardía de odio por dentro, pero como buen vampiro, se lo guardó.- Cuando vuelva, ¿le podrías dar esto? Es un regalo de… una amiga mía, se llama Tanya. –y le entregó una manzana roja.

-Sesee, yo le paso su mensaje. –le contestó Bella.- Hasta luego.

Victoria se fue, y Bella se quedó adentro, examinando la manzana. Se parecía demasiado a la de la tapa de Crepúsculo. No lo dudó un segundo, y le dio una mordida. No una mordidita; la mordió como a cualquiera nos gustaría que Edward nos mordiera.

Pero de repente, todo empezó a dar vueltas y se volvió negro…

_**O.o las maté. Les dejé el alto final abierto. Jaja. Este no me gustó mucho. No fue muy guau. Bueno, un beso :)**__** Y ¿vieron qe despidieron a Rachelle Levefre? Awwsh qe bronca. Bai bai, creo qe no tengo nada mas qe decir :P Plis, sigan dejando sus hermosos reviews, que son gasolina para mi cerebro, porque a mi me gusta la gasolina! xD**_

_***Ah si, cuando Carlisle canta You only got 4 minutes to save the World, es de la canción "4 minutes" de Madonna.**_


	8. Bellanieves y los siete Cullens III

**

* * *

**

Holaa! Sii, volvi! Se supone que no debería estar haciendo esto, sino estudiando lengua, pero se los debo, me tuvieron paciencia xD. Recién estaba mirando mis fics, y leo "Había una vez un vampiro. Reviews: 48." Quedé re O.o Oh My Carlisle Jonas! Sisi, me hice algo asi como casi-jonatica xD. Bueno, acá les vaa la tercera parte =)

**

* * *

**

**Bellanieves y los siete Cullens III**

Cuando los Cullens volvieron, vieron a Bella ahí toda tirada en el piso, y Carlisle le tomó el pulso mientras Edward lloraba desconsolado porque pensó que su amada se había muerto. Ya estaba marcando el número de los Vulturis en su iPhone 3G (comprado en "Garbarino", garatía de confienza).

-Edward, no llames a nadie, Bella está viva... Victoria, la novia de James, le dio una manzana con veneno, pero... está viva. Necesito el beso de verdadero amor de su personaje de Crepúsculo favorito y ahí se va a revivir.

-Ajá. –dijo Edward.- ¡Emmett!

En do segundos y medio, Emmett estaba ahí, parado al lado de Bedward (L) (N.A: Perdón, no pude evitarlo. Es como las parejas de Hollywood: Robsten, Bedward)

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

-Tenés que besar a Bella. –le contestó Edward, celoso.

Carlisle rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-Edward, vos tenés que besar a Bella. Vos sos su personaje preferido de Crepúsculo, vos sos el amor de su vida y de su existencia. ¿No lo entendés? Dejá de ser tan emo y abrí los ojos.

Edward, de repente, entendió todo. Bella de verdad lo amaba. La besó como nunca, con todo el amor del mundo.

Ella, de poco, fue abriendo los ojos. (Sí, Bella se revive, así que nadie se puede quedar con Edward)

-¡Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard! ¡Me salvaste! –gritó Bella, y se colgó del cuello de Edward. El empezó a cantar: "_Hello, beautiful how's it going? I've been missing you, it's true... cause I can comb across the World see everything, and never be satisfied if I couldn't see those brown eyes..._" (N/A: Les dije, Jonas Brothers. Hello Beautiful.)

Bella empezó a llorar de la felicidad.

_**Al poco tiempo, Bella y Edward se casaron y se fueron de luna de miel a la Isal Esme. Ahí, ya saben, ejem, ejem.... eso, y de ahí nació Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Cuando volvieron de sus espectaculares vacaciones con todo pago, Edward convirtió a Bella, y fueron felices tanto como sus vidas duraron, que fue para siempre.**_

Final Feliz.

* * *

**Listo! Terminó la historia, se enteraron del final. Perdón a las que no les gustan los Jonas, pero, es que... no pude evitarlo. La canción es hermosa, ellos son hermosos. :P**

**Un Besoo, espero que les haya gustado. Voy a empezar a subir de nuevo después del cuatro de diciembre, que es cuando me terminan las clases, porque tengo los exámenes finales y necesito levantar el cinco que me saqué en Historia i en Biología, i el que me voi a sacar en Geografía. Miil gracias, los quiero mucho =) **

**P**_**eqii**_ *


	9. Por qué tengo que estudiar

_**Hola! Miren, yo se que les dije "Nono señores, no esperen que yo suba mas cosas hasta las vacaciones." Pero es que tengo que estudiar historia, y esta me pareció una idea genial. Estoy estudiando las guerras púnicas =D Sii, yo see, algo muy aburrido, pero que tenga que ver con Crepúsculo lo hace más entretenido. Un Beso, y espero que les guste!**_

**Cómo estudiar con los Cullen: La segunda guerra púnica.**

A James siempre lo criaron, desde que fue convertido, con un particular odio por los humanos. Es por eso que decidió, así porque sí, atacar a los Cullen, que eran aliados de ellos, con la ayuda de Laurent, Victoria y los Vulturis.

Atravesaron La Push con su poderosa guardia e invadieron Forks.

La batalla más importante fue la de (_Cannas_) Port Angeles: Era una llanura con pastito donde predominaban los vientos.

Murieron 70.000 humanos. Estos éxitos hicieron que otros aquelarres se unieran a los Vulturis.

Después de esta batalla, anduvieron por alrededor de Forks por quince años, y nunca se decidieron a atacar a los humanos. Como no chupaban sangre, su guardia se fue debilitando, y eso les dio a los humanos más tiempo para fortalecerse y contraatacar.

En la batalla de Zama, James fue vencido por el humano Mike Newton "El tarado".

* En Volterra (_Cartago_) la familia Vulturis quedó relevada y gobernaron los Denali. No les mandaron esfuerzos para moverles el piso y que pierdan porque eran enemigos, y además, creían que no era bueno y no les convenía empezar una guerra ofensiva.

Espero que les haya servido como a mi, lo necesitaba. Ahhhh! (suspiro de alivio)

Narrador: Y así termina hoy nuestro episodio estreno de _"Estudiando con los Cullen"._ Nos vemos en un rato, cuando Peky tenga que volver a subir esto para estudiarse la tercera guerra púnica.

_**Bueno che, espero que les haya gustado. Igual, no entren en pánico, no, no voi a empezar a subir esto todo el tiempo. Es para molestar un rato, para dar señales de vida, y cuando termine toda esta cosa les prometo que los elimino y subo algo como la gente xD.**_

_**Beesoos, espero que me sigan soportando. Los adoro!**_

**P**_**eqii**_** ***


	10. El Sirenito

**Hola! Perdon perdon perdoooooon por tardar tanto! Yo les dije que empezaban las vacaciones y seguía, ****y que estamos EN LA MITAD de las vacaciones, pero es que me quedé completamente sin ideas. Seca. Vacía. Así que... porfa, sigan proponiéndome cuentos y cosas así, porque sino... no sé. Me gusta el de la bella y la bestia, pero... no sé cómo escribirlo. ¿Ideas? Please. Bueno, acá los dejo con otro cuentito =)**

**Ah cierto! Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo son obra de la gran imaginación de Stephenie Meyer. La Sirenita, supongo, es de Walt Disney. **

**El Sirenito**

Había una vez un pueblo muy lejano, oculto bajo el mar, llamado Forks. Allí vivían el Rey Carlisle Cullen con su esposa Esme Ann (N/A: ¡Como yo!), y sus hijos, los prícipes Emmett y Jasper y las princesas Alice y Rosalie, que eran vampiro-sirenas. Todos vivían felices, y contentos con lo que eran, salvo su otro hermano Edward. Él vivía quejándose de lo que era, deprimido como un emo.

Un día, mientras su familia iba de caza, Edward subió a la superficie y se encontró con una chica que estaba tirándose por un acantilado. Edward la rescató, y la dejó a salvo en la playa. Entonces la reconoció. Era la Isabella, la reina de Port Angeles. Antes de que despertara, le cantó una nana. Cuando empezó a abrir los ojos, él salió rajando a Forks. Si Isabella se enteraba de su existencia, los Sireno-Vulturis la matarían.

Mientras se alejaba, pensaba en la forma de volver. Tenía que verla de nuevo.

Cuando llegó, su hermana Alice lo estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados y con esa cara que pone cuando le cortan las tarjetas de crédito. Pero eso no era lo que había pasado.

-Te vi hermanito –le dijo.

-¿Qué viste? –le preguntó Edward, haciéndose el inocente.

-A la humana, Isabella. –y de repente, sonrió con todo. –Vamos a ser muy buenas amigas.

-No, Alice. Ni se te ocurra.

-¿Por qué? Carlisle ya lo sabe.

Entonces se escuchó al Rey Carlisle gritar:

-¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, vení acá YA!

-Gracias, Alice. –le dijo Edward a su hermana, con sarcasmo.

-De nada querido hermanito. –le dijo su hermana con inocencia.

Edward fue con Carlisle, y lo primero que escuchó cuando entró fue:

-Edward, te tenés que alejar de esa humana. Es peligroso.

-Ya sé, pero... la amo.

-¡Recién la conocés!

-¿No crees en el amor a primera vista?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver...

-Igual, voy a volver con ella.

-No, escuchame bien Edward, yo te convertí, y puedo desconvertirte, así que me hacés caso y punto. Soy tu padre. –lo amenazó Carlisle.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Edward esperanzado.

-¡No! ¿Dónde escuchaste que se pueda desconvertir a un vampiro? Solamente lo dije porque me gusta esa frase "Yo te di la vida y te la puedo sacar"... le agrega drama. –le contestó su padre.

-Uy Dios. Chau.

-¡Edward, noooooooo! Tanya. –llamó Carlisle. –andá y mostrale a mi hijo por qué se tiene que quedar.

Tanya aceptó con gusto, y fue a buscar a Edward, que estaba sentado en un claro.

-Edward...

-¿Qué querés, Tanya?

-Quería decirte algo...

-¿Qué? –preguintó Edward, molesto.

Tanya empezó a cantar "Bajo el mar, siempre contenta, siendo vampiro eres feliiiiz...." y a bailar sexy para Edward, pero él ya no estaba.

Edwrad había ido a buscar al brujo malvado Tyler Crowley, y le pidió ser humano para ir a ver a Isabella.

-Serás humano, pero a cambio, me darás tu hablididad para tocar el piano, porque eso vuelve locas a las chicas, y brillarás cuando te encuentres bajo el sol. Y si ella no te besa antes del Crepúsculo, serás un esclavo mío para siempre, y me darás consejos sobre como conquistar chicas. Los necesito con Lauren.

A Edward le dio miedo al principio, ser esclavo de Tyler. Pero todo sea por Isabella.

-Acepto.

Entonces todo se volvió negro, y... esperen... ¡Los vampiros no quedan inconcientes! ¿Quiés es la inútil que escribe esto? Ah, esperen... soy yo. Bueno, en esta historia Edward queda inconciente.

Cuando despertó, estaba en la orilla de la playa, frente al castillo Swan. Cuando Isabella lo vió, salió corriendo a ayudarlo.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Es Robert Pattinson! ¡No puedo creerlo! –gritaba la princesa al ver que Edward, como humano, era muy parecido a Robert Pattinson, cone sos ojos verdes hermosos que tiene, y esa boca, y... bueno, volvamos a la historia.

-Yo no soy Robert Pattinson, princesa... me llamo Edward Cullen. Hola. –dijo, mientras le besaba la mano. Ay, qué caballero.

-Ah. –la princesa pareció decepcionada, pero cuando vió como era Edward, se le iluminaron los ojitos chocolates. –Yo soy la princesa Isabella Marie Swan. Veni, te vas a quedar en mi castillo, porque veo que no tenés donde vivir.

-Muchas gracias, princesa.

Isabella llevó a Edward a su castillo, y lo dejó allí para que descansara. Un rato después, Edward escuchó una melodía en el piano muy conocida. Era la que le había compuesto a Isabella. Pero... ¿Quién la tocaba? Bajó las escaleras para ver...

Jacob Black. Ese.... chucho. Estaba tocando SU melodía para SU Isabella en SU piano. Bueno, el piano no era suyo. Pero Isabella si.

Ni bien llegó hasta el primer escalón, la princesa se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Oh Edward! –le dijo, alegre. –Por fin he encontrado alq ue me ha escrito esa hermosa nana que escuché el día que me rescataron. ¡jacob me salvó del acantilado! Nos vamos a casar. ¿No es genial?

-Obvio, genial... –dijo él, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de ahorcar a ese perro y mandarlo de nuevo a La Push. ¿Cómo sabía él que Jacob vivía e La Push? No me lo pregunten. Yo sólo escribo lo que los personajes sienten. ¿Cómo era posible queJacob tocara el piano exactamente igual a él? ¿Qué él supiera, solamente había una persona que tenía su habilidad de tocar el piano, y ese era el brujo Tyler Crowley. No podía creerlo. Lo había engañado. Estaba llegando el Crepúsculo, y él no había conseguido besar a Bella. Pero entonces, se le ocurrió una idea brillante.

-Princesa.. me gustaría pasear con vos un ratito por el patio real, si no os molesta, para felicitarla sobre su boda... –dijo Edward, mirando su reloj con nerviosismo. Faltaban tres minutos para el crepúsculo.

-Por supuesto Edward. Vamos. –dijo ella, yv salieron a pasear.

Ni bien salieron, empezó a sonar una música... "She won't say a word, not a single word, you gotta kiss te girl..." cantaba Ashley Tisdale.

Edward se aclaró la gargante, y entonces la canción cmbió: "He won't say a word, not a single word, you gotta kiss the boy"

-Así está mejor. –dijo. –Bella, hay algo que me gustaría probar...

Se fueron acercando de a poco, y cuando sus labios estaban a un milímetro de distancia, de repente cayó la noche, y Jacob salió del palacio riendo.

-¿Creíste que podrías contra mí, Cullen? Jamás. –dijo, y se convirtió en Tyler. Bella se estremeció al pensar que estaba a punto de casarse con ese espécimen. Se dio vuelta para exigirle explicaciones a Edward, pero él ya estaba convertido en sireno, en el mar.

-¡Edward, nooooo! –gritó, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

_**Unos días después...**_

Edward dedicaba sus días a mirar a Bella desde el agua, y Bella dedicaba sus días a mirar a Edward desde la Tierra, y así eran todos los días, hasta que Carlisle vio cómo Edward sufría al estar lejos de su amada, y decidió convertir a Edward en humano. Ya sé que hace un rato dije que no podía, pero losSiero-Vulturis le concedieron el poder, y Edward volvió a ser humano. Se casó con Bella, y todos fueron felices para siempre, después de tener una dulce niña llamada Renesmee y que ella se casara con el único y original Jacob Black.

_**Entonces ahí, fueron felices y bebieron la sangre de perdices.**_

**Gosh!**** Fue lo más raro que escribí xD Espero que les haya gustado, perdon por tardar! Beesoo.**

**peeeeqi.**


End file.
